


The centipede

by Nobody_yet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_yet/pseuds/Nobody_yet
Summary: I was inspired by Assassin’s pen’s "A Gift Uncertain" to write this fic. In the past week I’ve read the witcher books up to the tower of the swallow and Geralt’s death scene, and my messed up mind associated Lydia’s face with Hide from Tokyo ghoul and the centipedes from “a gift uncertain” with Kaneki which brought about this mess, enjoy.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	The centipede

**_Hey Wolf ,_ **

**_You know how it hurts my pride to write this but I think I need your help, I have no idea what I am doing and calming scared kids is right in your field of expertise, let me start from the beginning._ **

It took every bit of Eskel’s self-control not to lash out at the ealdorman who, for the tenth time, was telling him how ugly his scar is but you could see that he was still human or at least as close as witchers can be, while the blonde haired beast that came here looked nothing like a human. And his companion the black haired devil who used his own blood as a weapon. Eskel knew how much people exaggerate, but he needed to get the ealdorman to agree on a price then set out to understand what really happened. The ealdorman surprisingly didn’t haggle at all with the contract.

He first talked to the innkeeper and he couldn’t for the life of him understand what was going on, “two boys appeared out of thin air”, the innkeeper kept insisting that that was his first impression as he didn’t know the monsters they truly were, “a blonde and a raven-haired one, they had the strangest clothes and the blond wore something like a scarf covering his face from the nose down. People gathered and started questioning them. They looked at each other in confusion, then the black-haired one started saying spells and people wouldn’t let the sorcerer curse them. They started throwing stones and the beasts started to run, beasts because that was what they revealed themselves to be for during the run, the face, if it could be called that, of the blonde one appeared. One woman saw it, screamed and fainted. Her husband, brave soul, hit the monster with a stone and it hit his head drawing blood and the monster fell, then the other one revealed his true colors, he screamed and blood red appendages came out of his body five people were struggling for their lives, the blacksmith’s and the butcher’s arms were cut off, and the captain of the garrison stationed at the village who was closest to the beast swore that one of his eyes was pure black and blood red irises. The beast then carried his companion and ran into the woods”

“and then?”

“then what?”

“those beasts did they bother you again, did anyone go missing? It seems that you villagers took care of the problem yourselves. What do you need a witcher for?”

“Sir, those things still roam the woods people are afeared for their lives.” “Fine, I’ll talk to the victims, how long ago was that?” “two months” “You do realize that those monsters could’ve simply left the area, why are you so sure they are still here?”

“Oh they’re here alright the beasts keep defiling our tombs”

Eskel’s head was spinning the same story was repeated several times from different people the difference was that the old lady living at the edge of the village and the blacksmith knew they were evil at first sight, the retired Oxenfurt professor believed they were the ones stealing the books he uses to teach his grandchildren. But they all agreed on the things that made Eskel want to pull his hair out, they appeared out of thin air, the black haired one used blood as a weapon and no one died. The latter making it impossible for him to finish the contract in a way that satisfies the villagers as he wouldn’t kill them, but he was hoping that he could convince them that he scared them off.

The first place the villagers thought he should investigate was the graveyard as they were sure the beasts were digging up their dead, Eskel was hopeful that the graveyard would only have ghouls and whatever those creatures were had moved on to a place where they wouldn’t endanger anyone including themselves.

**_So I went to the graveyard and I’ll be damned if I wasn’t even more confused. There were ghouls alright but they were dead, devoured. What on the continent eats ghouls! The smell was what you’d expect in a place with dead necrophages, but it left a trail. Every instinct in me told me to leave that contract alone but it seems that your tendency to poke the hive every time started rubbing off on me._ **

The trail was fresh, pungent and disgusting but Eskel followed anyway. It ended at an abandoned windmill and he went inside. It was dark, eerie and the perfect place for a witcher but it seemed that the smell never made it inside.

He could hear it despite the owner trying his best to hide it, a weird breathing sound almost like air going through a metal pipe and a wild frantic heartbeat that was definitely human. The only reason he heard the strange breath and frantic heartbeat was his witcher senses but he did and he couldn’t ignore it.

“Come out, I don’t want to hurt you, I only mean to help” he said while spreading his arms out in a peaceful gesture yet, not letting go of his sword.

“PROVE, SWORD DOWN” were the words that were written in a parchment thrown at his feet. The writing was strange as if the person was trying to copy the strokes exactly from a book, and beside the word sword a sword was drawn, he took a more careful look at his surroundings and it seemed the Oxenfurt professor wasn’t crazy the stolen children’s books were all there. He placed the sword very carefully on the ground, slowly, no sudden moves and then raised his hands. He could see him for a while now the blond with a scarf covering half his face, but it seemed the young man, for that was what he was, believed he was hidden in the shadows his heart beats weren’t as frantic anymore and the kid started moving to the light. He held a stick in his hand pointed to the ground and gestured for Eskel to come closer.

Eskel complied, “You, why here?” The kid wrote into the dirt.

“I am a witcher” the kid looked at him in confusion and furrowed his brow then shook his head. “write, better draw, no talk” “Are you deaf?” Eskel asked while gesturing with his hands towards the boy then covering his ears. The boy shook his head “words new, don’t know how to say, what sound, not from here.”

“You alone?” again Eskel used his hands to point at the boy then raised one finger.


End file.
